30. Bedewed Butler
Bedewed Butler (夜露執事, Yotsuyu Shitsuji) is the thirtieth episode of the Kuroshitsuji anime and the sixth episode of season two. Summary In the past, Sebastian Michaelis is about to eat Ciel Phantomhive's soul, but Sebastian suddenly halts the process. In the present, Sebastian fights against the Trancy servants. Sebastian is easily able to evade the servants while holding Ciel and makes his escape. Sebastian makes a remark "That time you were just like a doll" and that having him inside a suitcase would make him easier to transport, to Ciel's confusion and annoyance. Alois Trancy says that Sebastian is very cool, maybe cooler than Claude Faustus, and he incites Claude to defeat him. Meanwhile Hannah Annafellows appears with what is later revealed to be an armonica. Initially finding the music to be beautiful, the guests start feeling pain and are eventually possessed by it. Sebastian hears the song outside in the woods and tells Ciel to cover his ears so as not to be affected, stating it has been a good century since he has heard the instrument. Ciel wants Sebastian to go back to the house but he says there is no need because "a friend of his is there." In the mansion Agni uses an Indian technique to block the Phantomhive servant’s hearing ability. Sebastian and Ciel run to the house where Sebastian proceeds to play a glass harp. With the two songs overlapping, Hannah's song is muted out, giving a neutralizing effect on the guests. The armonica eventually explodes; the guests remember nothing and simply applaud at the great music. Sebastian thanks Hannah for allowing him to perform such beautiful music; Ciel calls him a showoff and isn't impressed. Upon Ciel inquiring about the armonica, Sebastian says that it was originally called "the singing voice of the angels" and was very popular, but then apparently it was so bewitching that it would "confuse" people's hearts, so it was basically banned as an "instrument of the devil". Alois appears and introduces himself. He says the whole show was some entertainment he had prepared for the guests while he was away. Sebastian tells Ciel that he wants to talk alone with Claude for a while. Alois says it's okay and whispers to Claude that he must solve the matter within ten minutes otherwise he will "punish" him. Ciel also tells Sebastian to be quick. Sebastian and Claude are on a lake and negotiate about getting Ciel Phantomhive’s soul. However, Sebastian refuses to give away Ciel’s high quality soul to Claude. In fact, Claude also wants Ciel. It is revealed that Sebastian failed to consume Ciel because Claude stole Ciel’s soul first, but he failed to obtain the body. Sebastian succeeded in reviving Ciel, but Ciel's memories did not revive with him. Claude ascertains that Sebastian only wants a soul that has completed revenge; as such Ciel, having no memories of his revenge, is imperfect. Sebastian then says that he is more than willing to wait for Ciel to take a second revenge but is lacking someone to take revenge against. With Claude wanting Ciel with a complete memory as well, the two strike a deal. After a ritual involving their blood the terms are laid out; Claude and Alois will be the object of revenge for Ciel, and then the two Demons will duel for the right of whom will have the right to swallow Ciel's soul. Claude and Sebastian appear back in the hall with one minute to spare. Ciel doesn't seem happy that Claude is safe and sound, but then Sebastian gives some documents revealing that the Trancy family was investigating the Phantomhives to Ciel. Alois is angry believing Claude failed because Sebastian is still alive. Claude defends himself saying that he was never explicitly ordered to kill Sebastian. A dance starts, and Elizabeth Midford runs into Alois, while searching for Ciel, and Alois begins to dance with her. Ciel notices and starts dancing also, which surprises his servants. The episode ends as Alois and Ciel each personally make their own vows, with Alois promising to get Ciel, and Ciel vowing to kill Alois. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Triplets *Claude Faustus *Alois Trancy *Hannah Annafellows *Lau *Ran-Mao *Mey-Rin *Finnian *Baldroy *Agni *Soma Asman Kadar *Elizabeth Midford *Paula Gallery 206 Intimidation.png 206 Alois.png 206 Alois dances with Elizabeth.png 206 Alois glares at Claude.png 206 Alois at the ball.png 206 Hannah and the armonica.png Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji II